


Every Girl Needs Her Teddy Bear

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Rhys doesn't understand about Ifan





	Every Girl Needs Her Teddy Bear

Rhys didn't understand about Ifan.

Gwen had tried to explain, but Rhys always countered with, "But that's why you've got me," and Gwen would give up.

Most of the time, Ifan lived on the bottom shelf of Gwen's bedside table, a brown and tan teddy bear given to her as a present when she'd been a toddler. Her older cousin Ifan had given the bear to her, hence the name.

Whenever Gwen had a particularly bad day at work, Ifan spent the night in Gwen's arms, tucked against her chest. This usually amounted to once every few months. He helped keep the nightmares away.

When she'd started at Torchwood, Ifan started spending more nights in bed and fewer on his shelf.

The first night she spent at Owen's, Ifan went with her, tucked in the bottom of her bag. When she woke from a nightmare, Owen's arms around her, she reached into her bag and pulled Ifan out.

Owen _did_ understand why she had Ifan. He didn't mind when she cuddled the bear to her chest. He simply pulled her closer, bear and all.


End file.
